


Curiosity

by fluidtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidtime/pseuds/fluidtime
Summary: Prompt: Toy Store. Pairing: Cas / Meg. Quote: "are you buying this for yourself?"Castiel wasn't expecting to meet someone when he goes into his local sex-shop in search of a friend's bachelor party gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by my lovely girlfriend [Kicon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kicon).
> 
> Prompt: Toy Store  
> Pairing: Cas / Meg  
> Quote: "are you buying this for yourself?"

* * *

 

 

“Are you buying this for yourself?”

 

Castiel looked up from the smooth, pastel blue dildo, still in the box, that he was holding, making eye contact with the dainty brunette next to him that had spoken.

 

“Huh?”

 

She nodded at the object in his hands and asked again, “are you buying this for yourself,” she looked up, making eye-contact, “or are you taking it back home to someone special?”

 

He placed the box back on the shelf.

 

“Neither. I’m here to purchase a gift for my friend. He’s throwing a bachelor party and I’ve been informed that this is the best place to find what I need.”

 

“And what do you need?” she asked, taking a step forward, too close for strangers to be standing.

 

“I”m not sure. Honestly, I’ve never been good at gift giving.”

 

She smirked, leaning even closer into his space. “Well, if you want something practical, you could always give him something you enjoy. At least you know that it works.”

 

Cas could feel his cheeks color as the woman pressed in. The intrusion wasn’t unwanted though. He could feel her breasts just brush against his arm. Turning towards her, he replied, “Again, I wouldn’t know. I don’t really…”

 

“Mess around with toys?”

 

“Mess around at all.”

 

“What, a guy like you?”

 

She looked him up and down. Whoever this guy was, he was one of the most attractive men that she had ever met and she definitely wanted to get to know him better, in a biblical sense of course.

 

Cas shrugged. “I’m socially awkward and that’s off-putting to most who would want any type of relationship, meaningful or not. And I don’t feel the need to partake in complicated acts of self pleasure. My own hand does well enough.”

 

“Maybe you’re missing out on something spectacular.”

 

For the life of him, Cas will never find out where he found the courage to turn to her, look this beautiful woman straight in the eyes and say, “I haven’t found myself curious until now.”

 

His eyes raked down her body and then back up in time to catch her releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth. It was all he could do to contain a moan right there.

 

She smirked at him. “Well, if you’re not going to buy this,” she picked up the dildo that he had set back down and walked away, but not before slipping her business card into the front pocket of his white dress-shirt and smoothing the material back in place.

  
“Call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a half-written sequel in the works that gets to the good stuff, just you wait.


End file.
